I Will Stop the Rumor
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: Tenma and Tsurugi were the victims of the rumor. How could they stop it? M-rated as it contained hard yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**Now, here is my second M-rated fan fiction. I hope this will be better than R18 version of 'A Promise'. (giggles) No worries, I will make a K+ rated version of this, same story line, no worries. Don't like, don't read, as it contains hard yaoi. Reviews are welcomed after this story. One more thing, I don't own any Inazuma Eleven characters as all belong to Level-5.**

* * *

**I Will Stop the Rumor**

Tenma had a feeling that he has a crush on Tsurugi. Every time when he was practicing with his Raimon teammates, he blushed when he was Tsurugi moving around the field. His hissatsu, his keshin,his keshin armed, his soul… everything about Tsurugi, would make Tenma fly to the cloud nine. Meanwhile, Tsurugi had a crush on Tenma; he felt like he wanted to take Tenma away from anyone else in his mind although he treated Tenma as his best friend. He felt jealous when Tenma got close to his other teammates such as Hikaru, Kirino and Shindou. In his mind, he hoped he will be called 'Kyousuke' after he called 'Tenma' for about 2 years.

In short, Tenma had a crush on Tsurugi, while Tsurugi's crush was Tenma. But, neither of them confessed each other.

Until one day, a rumor broke out in Raimon football club. Rumor said Tsurugi likes Hakuryuu while the pairing between Tenma and Shuu was official. Tsurugi and Tenma immediately felt suspicious about this rumor.

"Wait, Hakuryuu's Tsurugi's rival, how could he…?" Tenma thought.

"Tenma just met Shuu for just less than 5 times, but why official?" Tsurugi thought the same way on the other hand.

Both of them thought they would like to confess each other, but the situation would be more awkward because of the rumor.

* * *

"Alright guys, let's call it a day," coach Endou made every player of Raimon to take some rest after training under the hot sun, after that all of them packed up and left the school, except Tenma and Tsurugi.

"Well, you aren't leaving, are you?" coach Endou asked Tenma.

"Yeah, Tsurugi and I will train for a new hissatsu."

"Well, sounds nice. I'm looking forward for this. See you tomorrow, then."

"Bye coach, thanks for everything." Then coach Endou left the wind midfielder and the sword striker on the field.

"Tsurugi, let's train for the new hissat…" Tenma saw Tsurugi's face frowning, "What's the matter?"

"Uhm… nothing," Tsurugi answered but he was hiding something from Tenma.

"I hope so," Tenma said with a happy tone while holding a football, "so shall we?" Tsurugi nodded. The duos started working for a combination of Death Drop and Mach Wind and they called it 'Death Wind'. They tried several times but ended up with failure due to Tsurugi's thoughts about the rumor. After several times of trials, Tsurugi couldn't concentrate anymore and he failed the Death Drop. He ended up falling onto the field.

"Tsurugi," Tenma ran towards Tsurugi who was lying on the field, "are you alright?" Tenma lent his hand to Tsurugi to pull him up.

"I'm… fine…" Tsurugi attempted to be pulled by Tenma but he felt his body was too heavy for Tenma. Instead, Tsurugi pulled Tenma towards him, causing Tenma fall onto Tsurugi. Suddenly, Tenma's lips accidentally touched Tsurugi's lips. Both of them blushed hard while kissing. Tenma quickly broke the kiss and stood up and found out Kariya standing nearby.

"So… Tsurugi and Tenma betrayed partners each other, huh?" Kariya smirked as he started the rumor. He was a rumor specialist but amazingly almost everyone from the football club trusted his words.

"Wait, I'm not with Hakuryuu, you dumb!" Tsurugi stood up immediately and denied this. Tenma denied about the rumor too.

"So, shall I spread this to…" said Kariya.

Suddenly, Tsurugi pulled Tenma's hand and commanded Tenma to run with him. Tenma was confused but he had to follow Tsurugi anyway. "But why?" he asked himself.

* * *

Tsurugi locked his bedroom door after he made Tenma into his bedroom. Luckily his parents were on a vacation at Hawaii for about a month, so he was free to invite Tenma to his house. Plus, Yuuichi was still undergoing treatment and he was accompanied with Taiyou, who went for a return treatment.

"So, Tenma," said Tsurugi while shutting all the windows in his bedroom and ensuring the rumor specialist was no longer following them, "Have you heard about the rumor?"

"Uhm… Yeah…" Tenma nodded, "but I think a rumor is a rumor."

"Why?"

"I don't meet Shuu frequently, do I?"

"Yeah."

"But, you and Hakuryuu are impossible."

"Friends and also rivals between us, there's no way to say that we are official."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Why?"

Tenma suddenly hugged Tsurugi. "You know what, actually I had a secret to tell you, but I'm afraid to…" Not waiting Tenma to finish his sentence, Tsurugi suddenly punched Tenma's lips passionately, with his lips.

"I know your secret," said Tsurugi while he broke the kiss to catch the breath, "you like me, don't you?"

"No, I mean…" Tenma was still hugging Tsurugi tightly, "I love you… Kyousuke…"

"I love you… too…" Tsurugi combed the blonde's hair, "I will stop the rumor, trust me."

"But.. how?"

"Let's do it… don't you feel weird… inside your pants?"

Tenma was blushed. He really felt the erection of his member. He knew what Tsurugi meant, but he was ready for this. He replied Tsurugi with a word 'Yes'. Then, Tenma kissed Tsurugi, passionately. They hugged together even tighter than before. Unconsciously, their hands began to explore each other's back. Tsurugi's hands reached Tenma's shirt and pulled it off from Tenma while the kiss was broken. Tenma did the same to Tsurugi. Now, both of them were half naked. They kissed again, but this time Tenma's left hand reached into Tsurugi's pants and began to pump Tsurugi's member. Tsurugi moaned while still kissing passionately, and then his left hand began to explore Tenma's body and ended up teasing Tenma's erected member.

Seconds later they ended up completely nude on Tsurugi's queen-sized bed, with Tsurugi's head burying between Tenma's tights. Tsurugi slowly pumped Tenma's five-inched erected member with his hand while Tenma was lying on the bed. Tsurugi then messed up his hair before slowly putting Tenma's member into his mouth. Tenma, who was looking at Tsurugi, blushed and panted at the same time. Both of them were ready to lose their virginity to each other.

As Tsurugi's head was moving in and out between Tenma's tights, Tenma began to feel weird inside his member. Tenma's hands slowly approached Tsurugi's head and applied on Tsurugi's head gently. Tsurugi's head began to pump faster gradually, forcing Tenma to feel weirder than ever inside his member. At last, Tenma couldn't hold on any longer. Tenma moaned while his member released white sticky solution into Tsurugi's mouth. Tsurugi stopped pumping his head and drank what he was offered. Then, Tsurugi slowly removed his head from Tenma's tight, with saliva and the solution coated on Tenma's member.

Tenma looked at his member, then he looked at Tsurugi's mouth. "What.. was… that… white-coloured… thing…?" he asked.

"The semen," Tsurugi replied while his mouth was still with the solution, also known as the seeds of love. What a taste," Tenma then sat up and kissed Tsurugi again, this time to share the solution.

"Can I return the favor, Kyousuke?" Tenma broke the kiss while embracing Tsurugi's face. Tsurugi nodded.

Slowly, Tsurugi spread his inner tights to bury Tenma's head. This time, it's Tenma's turn to pump Tsurugi's five-and-half-inched member. Tenma pumped Tsurugi's member while enjoying Tsurugi's panting sound. Tenma then passionately licked Tsurugi's member to collect the pre-cum. Tenma pumped for a few more times before putting Tsurugi's member into his mouth.

"There we go… Nice and easy…" Tsurugi said while slowly putting his hands on Tenma's hair. Tenma was still pumping, in and out; Tenma's mouth was still teasing Tsurugi's member with the help of his tongue. Tsurugi soon reached his limit. With one last hiss, Tsurugi's member released the seeds of love into Tenma's mouth. This time, Tenma drank what Tsurugi offered; his mouth ended up filled with Tsurugi's semen. Tenma slowly removed Tsurugi's member from his mouth, and Tsurugi's member was lubricated with the mixture of the saliva and the semen.

While Tsurugi's member was still recovering after it exploded, Tenma's member was ready for another shot. Immediately, Tsurugi sat on Tenma's lap right after Tenma sat up. "Fuck me harder, Tenma," Tsurugi whispered near Tenma's ear. Tenma promised he will. Tenma again used his mouth and his tongue, explored Tsurugi's body while his hand worked on Tsurugi's hole. Tenma licked one of Tsurugi's nipples while his right hand worked on another nipple, meanwhile Tenma's left land was working on Tsurugi's hole by putting fingers into it, one by one. Tsurugi moaned and kept on saying Tenma's name but it was silenced with Tenma's kiss. At the same time, Tsurugi felt that the member began rocking in and out of his body. Tenma's legs were spreading to maximize his work while Tsurugi's legs locked Tenma's naked body to avoid from being slipped away. Both of them hugged each other while the lower parts of their bodies were still working.

"Kyousuke... can I… come…" Tenma asked while panting.

"Yes, Tenma… You can…" Tsurugi replied. With Tenma's one last hiss, Tsurugi felt something injecting inside his body. He moaned. Both of them hugged tightly while Tenma was enjoying his penetration into Tsurugi's body. Slowly, Tenma removed his member from Tsurugi's body and the seeds of love were still flowing inside Tsurugi's bdy. Tenma lied onto the bed with face downwards while Tsurugi was still recovering with his tights remained open.

"We… are… one… and… official… now…" said Tsurugi while panting. Now, their virginity was already lost.

"Yeah… and…" Tenma was tying to reply Tsurugi when he felt something into his body, "Kyou… Kyousuke…"

Tenma was calling Tsurugi's last name while Tsurugi was teasing Tenma's hole. At the same time, Tsurugi was masturbating with the other free hand as his member was ready for another shot.

"Doggy style, maybe?" Tsurugi called Tenma to make love with doggy style. Tenma did so. Tsurugi continued teasing Tenma's hole one finger by one. Tenma kept on calling Tsurugi's last name while grabbing the bed sheet tightly. Tsurugi's member was now entering Tenma's body. Tsurugi enjoyed Tenma's moaning yet cute voice while teasing Tenma's nipples with both hands before he could move his member. Tenma moaned Tsurugi's last name, as expected. Tsurugi then grabbed Tenma's waist to do unfinished business. Tenma began to feel that the erected member of Tsurugi moving in and out of his body. Tenma moaned while repeating the word 'Kyousuke', but Tsurugi rocked his member even faster gradually. In the end, Tsurugi reached his climax and his member exploded into Tenma's body.

Tenma moaned as he felt something swimming into his body. Tsurugi slowly unloaded his member from his lover's body before collapsed on the bed with his face up. Tenma collapsed too and he faced up as well. Tsurugi looked at both members and found out that some business were unfinished.

"One more time?" asked Tsurugi, "using hand, this time." Not waiting Tenma's reply, Tsurugi teased Tenma's member by pumping for a few times. Tenma's hand joined by teasing Tsurugi's member as well. Then, both of their members ejaculated at the same time. Now their bodies were full of the seeds of love and the lovers' love-making session was done.

"I love you, Kyousuke," Tenma confessed once again while facing to Tsurugi, "don't worry about the rumor." His reply was a kiss from his lover. Then, Tenma slept naked while hugging Tsurugi for the whole night due to exhaustion after the session.. it was Friday night so they didn't worry about the school session, and they ended up waking up at 8am the next day.

* * *

The next school day, Tenma and Tsurugi held their hands each other together to the club room after school. Everyone in the club room were shocked as the rumor was no longer existed, proofed by their hands.

"Captain, why are you…" Hikaru asked.

"Well," Tenma smiled while blushing, "Tsurugi… I mean… Kyousuke and I are now official!" Tsurugi smiled while blushing as well.

"Eh?!" everyone was shocked.

"Kariya, next time, don't spread the rumor," said Tenma calmly while still holding Tsurugi's hand, "I will stop the rumor, for the next time."

Everyone in the club room stared at Kariya. Kariya felt ashamed and immediately left the rom.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Tenma whispered to Tsurugi.

"Tomorrow? I can still feel the pain… How about this weekend?" Tsurugi whispered back to Tenma.

"OK," Tenma smiled.


End file.
